1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection type video display apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector and a DLP projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the projection type video display apparatus in which a lamp is used as a light source like the liquid crystal projector, there is a problem that a time until lamp brightness reaches brightness enough to project video since the lamp is lit is too long. In order to avoid an influence of noise generated at lighting the lamp, generally the lamp is lit after completion of initialization of a video adjustment circuit and a panel adjustment circuit. Therefore, the time until the lamp brightness reaches the brightness enough to project the video from the power-on becomes longer.
Conventionally, for a period from the power-on until the lamp brightness reaches the brightness enough to project the video, the video is masked, a startup logo is displayed instead of video projection, or a countdown display is projected such that a user does not feel tired. However, the time from the power-on until the video is displayed cannot be shortened by such methods.